Without my sniper
by Sociopathsgetbored
Summary: Jim Moriarty order Sebastian Moran to stay alive.


"Jimmy please."

Sebastians Morans plead filled the room loud and clear but James Moriarty who sat in the coach in front of him couldn't hear him. He just stared blankly in front of him. Something inside him had brought him far, far away. He had been like this from times to times since that day on the roof. The suicide had just been a gory show of course. But Jim seemed to have changed since Sherlock Holmes death.

Sherlock. Sebastian dragged his long fingers through his blond hair and shrugged a bit in frustration. How could that damn man still destroy his life when he was dead? Jim had always had a hot for the detective and sometimes Sebastian didn't know if he wanted to shag or kill the man. Maybe both, at the same time, he thought sarcastically. Something was wrong in any case and he had no idea what to do to make it better because he didn't know what caused it.

"Jim, what's wrong?" He sat down on the coach a bit from the black hair genius who already sat there. Why was everything so confusing and complicated? What had he done to deserve this hell he called life? Something really bad that's for sure. He studied the Irish man with sad eyes. His pale perfect skin was glowing in the light from their lamp. His black hair was thoughtfully combed back and he was wearing his thinking face. The one that never came with good news. Sebastian locked his hands and was just about to close his eyes and give up for the day when Jim opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. He closed it and later on opened it again.

"I.." he began but got silent again. Looking right in front of him as if the painting of an apple was really interesting but Sebastian knew too well that he wasn't seeing it at all.  
>"I have thought." Jim said still staring at the wall.<p>

"About what?"

"About John Watson.." Jim muttered with a steady but low voice. Sebastian opened his mouth to replay but he had lost his words. Why on earth had he thought about the ex army doctor? The pet. He didn't like him at all and his thoughts about the man wasn't exactly high. Thankfully did James not wait for Sebastian to replay. He just continued.

"About how he must be feeling. What he must have seen. What he must have thought." Jims face was now filled with a painfully expression that did not fit his well carved features at all. If Sebastian was confused a minute ago then it was nothing against how he felt now.

"You pity John Watson?" he asked when no other words came to him.

"As a matter of fact I do." Sebastian thought he would continue that sentence but he never did. He just continued to watch the wall in front of him with that pain written all over his face. It was a expression the blond did not like and wanted to case away as fast as possible. But how? How was he suppose to react to this? He lifted his eyes from his short nails he had been looking at just to have something to watch and yet again found himself studying the man beside him. As if he hoped all his answers would lie right under Moriarty's beautiful skin. Maybe they did. But if that was the case then they laid to deep down for Sebastian to see them with his blunt eyes.

"Why?" He asked simply when that was the biggest question that danced in his brain. Usually he had no loss at answers. He usually knew everything. But he did not know Jim Moriarty. He could not just understand him even though he was a very understanding man. Jim was not a human. He was a genius build of a net of question marks.

"I pity him because what he is going through. Well not that he is going through it. Just what he is going through." Suddenly Jim took his eyes from the wall and looked straight into Morans brown eyes. His own almost black eyes leaked into the eyes in front of him and Sebastian felt as a drowning man. The redness in those eyes made his stomach clenched and his heart to pound a little bit faster than before.  
>"I can easily imagine it to be me. What If I saw you?" Instead of getting wiser Sebastin just got more confused for each second that passed.<p>

"You are seeing me now?" Jim laughed a humorless laugh and closed his eyes looking down again. His small and pale hand left his knew and searched for Sebastian's which he caught and took a firm grip of.

"I mean what if it was me on the ground where John Watson stood seeing you on the roof. Seeing you fall. Seeing you crush to the ground. Feeling for your pulse and not finding it. What I was the one seeing you die?"

A silent tear left the consulting criminal's eye uncharacteristic and he closed them as it fell down his pale cheek. Sebastian just sat there awkwardly not knowing what to say or think. Where did all this come from all suddenly? When he didn't know what to say he just held on to Jims hand and closed his own eyes.¨

"I couldn't bear to lose you. Everyone is so boring. So uninteresting. So.. not you." He laughed yet again this time at his own sappiness.

"Jim" Sebastian whispered and draw the smaller man closer to him so he almost was seated in his knee. "I am not dead am I?" This draw a small sad giggle from the other man and his eyes flew open, now even redder then before.

"No you are not and you will never be. You know I like to give orders and hate disobedient. I ORDER you to live forever Sebastian." It was now the blond mans time to laugh.

"Oh jimmy. You are the only one in the world that thinks you have the power to order death around. To order people to stay alive."

"Well you have a choice but to obey don't you?" Jim sad teasingly near the other mans ear. He could feel his breath warm him from outside in.

"I won't die I swear. I am staying alive"

"Good" Jim answered and draw Sebastian into a rough kiss. He tangled his hands into the messy hair and pulled a bit as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"I would be lost without my sniper."


End file.
